deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Research Compound
The Research Compound was a base of operations of the S.C.A.F Science Division on Tau Volantis. The compound, facing north was located near a large cliff-side at the top of the mountain that hid the Alien Machine within. The Machine was located east of the Research Compound Silo. Outside the base, alien-made Red Markers could be found all over the surface, trapped inside the walls, the ground and even inside the elevator shaft between the research base and the Machine. A thick wall surrounded the base protecting it from the outside with an additional wall along with a built-in checkpoint located at the entrance of the silo leading to the Machine below. A lift system was built across the mountain side all the way down to the base surrounding the mountain as well as an underground tram system to allow easy travel between the S.C.A.F colony. Every high-ranking superior officer carried a key to access the entire facility that Isaac later acquired for himself. Another elevator and a ventilation system was also built inside the mountain, leading all the way to the large chamber containing the Machine. As Scenario Five was commenced, the facility was abandoned and the outside lift was destroyed, trapping anyone up on the mountain. Locations The Research Compound housed a variety of different sections dedicated for different tasks. The most important section of the base was the Rosetta research facility, but the complex also had other important sections such as a warehouse dedicated to storing Markers. The other sections of the base are also put into use of studying the dead, alien-based Necromorphs and also the other recent variants. * Biology Sector ** Marker Containment * Paleontology Sector ** Reaper Barracks * Silo ** Alien Machine * Geology Sector ** Disposal Services Lift system drop-off point A drop off point for the lift was at the base of the Research Compound. A hut of presumably the maintenance crew was located there. Base Exterior A labyrinth of corridors was carved into the icy terrain of the mountain riddled with Markers. The entrance to the Paleontology Sector was located next to the compound gate. Some sort of an overpass was located between the exterior entrance and the Biology Sector entrance. Research_compound_entreance_markers.jpg|The side-entrance of the Research Compound. overpass entrance compound.jpg overpass interior compound.jpg biology sector exterior twitcher.jpg Trivia * According to a S.C.A.F. artifact, the initial fly-overs on the surface of the planet discovered the unusual mountain formation located in the center of a "jagged crater", which would later be discovered to have contained the Alien Machine. The personnel responsible for this finding reported sightings of snow-covered, nearly identical obelisks shaped as if two tendrils had intertwined. During these fly-overs, at least one member of these expeditions began experiencing the first stages of the Marker signal induced dementia. Gallery broken lift.jpg|View of the distant mountains on top of the Alien Machine. lift mountain end.jpg|A drop-off point of the old lift system, at the base of the mountain peak, near the Research Compound. (notice the Paleontology Sector building in the distance.) mountain lift house.jpg|A building possibly containing the quarters of the crew that worked on the lift (The building is in-accessible). 20161004170828_1.jpg|More of the lift system leading further on top of the mountain to the base. research compound outer layer.png|Some of the outer support structures of the Paleontology Sector. research compound entrreance.png|The entrance of the Research Compound, going through the exterior. Research compound site map.png|A map of the Research Compound just outside the Biology Sector (partially covered in snow) building exterior.jpg|Paleontology Sector building roof. research facility key.png|Security pass to the entire compound. Cliffside_mountain_look_prologue.jpg|Top of the mountain. Category:Locations